


Can you feel the Thunder?

by Shroomberton



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Other, Papa III is a dork, Rez is scared of Thunder, Rez is the Son of Papa III and Sister Copperling, Stormy nights, dont judge me, father-son bonding, im posting this here since it is too long for Discord, it is my comfort, small baby boy Rez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shroomberton/pseuds/Shroomberton
Summary: For some people, Rain and thunder might be relaxing..some can sleep like a rock through them.However, Rez Copperling is different.he hates thunder more than anything.so much even that one night, he seeks the comfort of his father.





	Can you feel the Thunder?

The whole ministry was quiet during this time, no soul was awake at such a late hour in the night, the only people that would be awake were people that overworked themself with paperwork or other duties that they have to keep track of.  
At such a late hour, there were no sounds that could be heard through the minsitry, no one wanted to disturb the others sleep..today it was different though, the only sound that filled the ministry, was the loud sounds of rain hitting the rooftiles of the building, of the rain hitting the stained windows..something, some people might find relaxing. There are many people in the ministry that loved the sound of the rain...

Rez hated it.

He loved rain, he loved playing in the rain and running through it. He would always wear his raincoat when it was raining during the day, running outside around the garden that the ministry owned and adored..he would always drag his Mother out with him when she was free, so he was never alone as he jumps through the puddles. He knew that Father would not go out in the rain himself, his uncles were also a big No..especially Uncle-Two.

the problem he had currently though...was the loud thunder that would strike so suddenly..which caused the outside to light up, shining through the windows as the loud, terrifying sound would echo through the quiet building that he lived in.

it was scary.  
it caused fear to build up inside of him.

he tried to force himself to sleep through it..but on such nights like these..where the storm would just not stop, his tiny mind could not build up enough imagination to fight away the loud, shrieking sound from outside.

Walking along the dark, carpeted floor that he remembered he ran across just this evening..it felt different now..it felt different to walk along it in the dark with no one around..it was scary..chilling and frightening..normally the sibling of sin would roam the halls, maybe he would see oe of the Papas, wavving at them with a big smile...but now? now there was no one to smile at..no one to guide him through the dark hallway..

A sudden shriek escaped him as a thunder struck, his hands clinging onto the stuffed ram doll of his that he had gotten from his grandpa for his forth birthday two years ago..one of his most priced belongings that he owns..  
He just wanted to curl up, he wanted just dissapear, why did he come out? why did he think that this was a great idea?

Maybe...  
Just maybe...  
Maybe father is awake..  
He was begging that his father would be awake.

Walking along the hallway, his steps suddenly quickened, first he was sneaking around the hallway, then walking, running, before sprinting to the door he knows that his fathers room is behind..Normally..if father would be asleep..mother would still be there for him..but mother was not here..she had to leave due to grandma breaking her wrist and the farm that they own needing help... it was serious..she had to leave..Rez missed her dearly already..especially right now

Standing in front of the big door that belongs to his father, the young boy took a shivering, deep breath, reaching out to twist the doorknob- only to once again be caught off guard by a sudden loud noise- another thunder struck, goosebumps were forming onto the small boys skin, more fear was building up, he hated this, he wanted to just be in his fathers arms-

However, once he twisted the doorknob and the door opened with a croak..he saw only darkness.

His father was asleep.

And there was no doubt in that.  
no light was burning..even the candle he liked to light up was not burning..the only sound that filled the room was the rain against the stained glass of his fathers well decorated room and the soft, relaxed breathing of the sleeping man in the soft, silk covers

The young boy stood still, starring ahead into the room as he clung onto the doorknob with his hand, his breath shivering as he was unsure of what to do, scared of returning to his room- scared of waking his father. scared in general!

He took a step backwards, wanting to close the door, creaking once again as he tried to shut it slowly, maybe grandpa was awake? maybe uncle-

"mnhello?" a soft, deep mumble filled the room, causing the young boy to freeze where he stood. His head snapping up at towards the voice that broke the sudden silence, towards the bed which he father was sleeping in...or slept in..

He woke his father up  
Unease started to build up in the small boys body.

Rez said nothing,he was too scared to say anything as he heard his father grumble out, sitting up from the warm covers, just to rub his eyes, trying to adapt his eyes to the darkness to see whatever was going on so late in the night...and who disturbed him in his slumber..

"...Rez?" he mumbled, his voice was deep, he only heard this voice once, and that was on his birthday..when he woke him up early because he was overly excited for the day..he heard his Mother always say, how calming his fathers voice was..especially in the morning..

"Rez is that you..?" the Papa yawned into his hand, just to gently support his head against the hand, is gaze turning towards the door that was still opened slightly..it might be dark..but the bits of light that did shine through the window helped him see at least a tiny bit..

"i- I'm- I'm sorry papa.." the young boy stuttered out, his tone shivering as he felt his eyes starting to sting with tears. He lowered his head, hding his face in shame...he had messed up..he did not want to wake his father-

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden striking noise, another thunder rumbled across the sky, causing the young boy to stiffen up, tensing up before freezing where he was

His father quickly turned his gaze to the window..only now noticing what was happening  
He let out a deep sigh  
He forgot it was going to storm this night..he should have known..he read the weather for this day..

Lazily, the man rose up from the bed, his hand once again rubbing his eyes as he walked over to his son who stood still in fear, still avoiding the glance that his father aimed to him..thinking that he would be mad..his farther was very busy after all and needed the sleep..

However, the Papa put his hands carefully around his sons small frame, picking him up as he shut the door with his foot, kicking the door shut with a loud slam that he might have to apologise for the following morning. Another yawn escaped the man as he embraced his son that he was now holding in his arms, his head resting against the top of his sons as he lazily returned to bed, laying his son down onto the big, king sized bed before falling back onto it next to him.

"be happy your mother isn't here..she would have taken all the space" his father joked as he opened his arm for his son to snuggle up closer to him.  
Hhich the small child quickly did, quickly leaning into his fathers embrace as he buried his face into his chest, hiding his face from the thunder and darkness around him. His father let out a tiny sigh, reaching out to gently caress his sons fluffy, ginger hair that he had gotten from his mother..

"...that bad?" the man asked, only to feel a weak nod against his chest..clear enough for him..

The Papa took a moment to think, his hand still caressing his sons soft hair as he thought about what would maybe make him feel better..however, he quickly got an idea..one he had to grin a tiny bit at..

"Rez?" The Papa hummed, removing his hand from his sons head as he turned his gaze down to the small child hugging him

"yes...papa?" The young boy whispered, raising his head slightly to gaze up at his father, even if he could barely see him in the darkness..

"close your eyes for me.." The man hummed out softly, his tone soft and caring..a tone he had always used to help Rez calm down when he was smaller than he is right now..he would hum and sing softly with this tone when he was a baby, holding and rocking him gently to sleep when he would refuse to sleep..it seemed to work almost instantly..

Rez was confused about his fathers request..however, he followed along, closing his eyes after his father told him so

"are they closed?"

"yes, papa.."

"really now?" The man asked, only the gently rest his hand over his sons eyes..smiling softly as he was rewarded with a tiny giggle that escaped the young boys lips

"yes, papa!" Rez repeated, a bit louder than before..reaching up to take a hold onto his fathers hand to remove it from his eyes, which he did, but now he instead wrapped his arm around his son, protectivly almost.

"good...now..Imagine us two..me with my cool Papa robes..standing wherever you want..yes?"

Rez did not reply at first, his face frowning a bit in confusion before having to smile a tiny bit, his body relaxing gently in his fathers embrace..almost relaxing immediately upon having his thoughts aimed away from the loud storm outside..

"and then?" The boy asked

"and then...whenever a thunder strikes..you imagine me doing a cool hand gesture..whatever it is..and whenever you hear that noise..think of me sending thunders from my fingertips..fighting off monsters with my cool thunder powers.." The Papa hummed, his voice softer, sleepier almost as he gently embraced his son tighter in his arms, his head resting against the pillow where he had slept before

But, even when he was on the brick of falling back asleep, a thunder struck..feeling the boy tense up in his arms..but as quickly as he tensed up..he could feel him relax..just to let out a giggle

"you look silly!" the young boy giggled, his eyes still closed as he now smiled softly..only to smile brighter as he felt his father gently kiss the top of his head

"as long as you are feeling better, I will take the risk of looking funny.."


End file.
